If You Kiss Me, You Will Be My Boyfriend
by UNTAKUTUBUTARA4
Summary: Dari mata keduanya yang saling beradu pandang/'mungkin aku juga menyukainya'/"Kuberi kau kesempatan—"/"Kalau bisa menciumku dalam waktu 3 hari, kau jadi pacarku"/EXO FANFIC/ChanBaek/BaekYeol/BoysLove.


**"Kiss Me, You Be My Boyfriend"**

**Disclamer Cast : GOD, Unta hanya meminjam nama cast saja.**

**Cast : EXO**

**Rate : T**

**Warning : YAOI, BoyxBoy, Typo, alur aneh, OOC dan lain sebagainya**

**Genre : Romance, Drama dan sedikit Humor.**

**Pairing : ChanBaek/BaekYeol**

**Summary : Dari mata keduanya yang saling beradu pandang/'mungkin aku juga menyukainya'/"Kuberi kau kesempatan—"/"Kalau bisa menciumku dalam waktu 3 hari, kau jadi pacarku**"

* * *

**Terinspirasi dari komik Misunderstand Girl & Angry Prince karya SHIUMI Saki**

**If you like this story, please REVIEW!**

**And if you don't like this story, please NO BASH!**

* * *

"Chanyeol-ah, aku Juga menyukaimu~"

Namja bermata sipit itu –Byun Baekhyun tersenyum manis, memandang kagum seorang namja dihadapannya –Park Chanyeol.

"Tunggu dulu! Apa maksudmu dengan kalimat 'Aku juga'?"

Chanyeol menggeram kesal, menatap Baekhyun tajam. Baekhyun menundukan kepalanya dalam, menyembunyikan semburat merah yang menghiasi pipinya.

"B-bukankah kau juga menyukaiku?"

Chanyeol melebarkan matanya.

"Mwoya! Aku tidak menyukaimu!"

Baekhyun tersentak, tubuhnya menegang.

"EH?! J-jinjjayo?"

Seminggu yang lalu cinta itu berawal, dari mata keduanya yang sering beradu pandang. Itu saja sudah cukup membuat Baekhyun berdebar.

'Mungkin aku juga menyukai orang itu'

Sampai suatu hari Baekhyun berfikir untuk menyatakannya pada namja itu, seorang namja yang setelah diketahui olehnya bernama Park Chanyeol, kapten klub Basket.

'aku senang sekali, rasanya tidak sabar menunggu besok'

Tapi semuanya...

'Hanya salah sangka'

Tes

Linangan bening itu tanpa disangka mulai mengalir, Baekhyun menghapusnya kasar, memandang tak percaya Chanyeol yang melipat tangannya didada, memandangnya angkuh.

"habis, kau melotot ke arahku, tentu saja kupelototi balik, salah kalau kau mengira aku menyukaimu! Babo!"

Baekhyun mencengkram seragamnya erat, lalu mendongakkan wajahnya menatap Chanyeol dengan tatapan menyedihkan.

"namaku bukan babo, tapi Baekhyun, Byun Baekhyun"

Chanyeol melirik Baekhyun sinis.

"Aku tidak mau tahu namamu!"

Baekhyun menciut.

"YA! jangan marah-marah dong"

Baekhyun mengembungkan pipinya, memandang Chanyeol kesal.

'aku tak menyangka, kukira dia menyukaiku...'

Chanyeol membalikan tubuhnya, memasukan kedua tangannya disaku celana seragamnya. Baekhyun hanya memandang punggung Chanyeol nanar.

"Aku..tidak ingin ditembak seseorang yang mengira aku suka padanya, mau dia namja ataupun yoeja, aku tak peduli"

"Eh?"

Chanyeol menundukan wajahnya.

"Aku hanya ingin menyatakan cinta pada orang yang betul-betul kusukai"

Deg

Baekhyun membelalakan matanya.

'ya ampun, tidak mungkin..'

Chanyeol menepuk dahinya kasar, lalu menjambak rambutnya frustasi.

"Ish aku ini ngomong apa sih!"

Baekhyun menundukan wajahnya, menutup mulutnya dengan salah satu telapak tangannya.

'orang yang betul-betul disukai..'

Tiba-tiba Baekhyun mendongakan kepalanya.

"kau lagi menyukai seseorang ya?"

Chanyeol membalikan tubuhnya kembali menatap Baekhyun tajam.

"Tidak ada hubungannya denganmu!"

"Ada dong!"

Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun kesal.

"Yang pasti bukan kau babo! jangan salah paham!"

Baekhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"ta-tahu kok!"

'Kali ini bukan salah paham—'

'aku ingin cinta sungguhan'

"Ah itu mereka!"

Sontak Baekhyun dan Chanyeol menoleh kesumber suara, terlihat dua orang yoeja tengah menatap mereka dengan senyuman lima jari mereka.

"Selamat ya"

Baekhyun dan Chanyeol membelalakan matanya bersamaan, menatap tak mengerti kedua yeoja itu.

"Selamat atas lahirnya pasangan baru~"

Deg

Baekhyun terpaku, ia teringat pada perkataannya beberapa jam yang lalu.

"_**Kayanya Chanyeol menyukaiku deh, mungkin kami bisa jadian"**_

Baekhyun melirik Chanyeol ragu, terlihat jelas raut kesal diwajahnya.

"kau mengatakannya pada teman-temanmu ya?"

Chanyeol berbisik pelan

"M-mianhae"

".."

Baekhyun menupuk pipinya

"Tapi hebat ya, gosipnya menyebar luas—"

Chanyeol menoleh.

"sepertinya kita menjadi orang yang terkenal"

Chanyeol membelalakan matanya, mengepalkan tangannya kuat. Wajahnya memerah karena kesal.

"YA BABOYA! Jadi bahan gosip.. kau dendam padaku ya?!"

Chanyeol memberi deathglare mengerikan pada Baekhyun, sedangkan Baekhyun hanya bergidik ngeri.

"Bunuh!"

Baekhyun menjauhkan tubuhnya, Chanyeol benar-benar terlihat mengerikan.

"Mukamu seram"

"YA! mukaku memang seperti ini, makanya orang yangku sukai juga takut padaku"

Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol lirih, lalu menundukan kepalanya lagi.

"ah sudahlah—"

Chanyeol membalik tubuhnya, melangkahkan kakinya meninggalkan Baekhyun yang tengah termengu.

"Apa boleh buat cuekin saja gosipnya"

* * *

'**Kita mulai siaran sekolah—'**

Chanyeol membaringkan tubuhnya diatap sekolah, menatap langit dengan tatapan kosong, sambil mendengar malas siaran sekolah.

'**tamu kita hari ini—'**

'**Byun Baekhyu dari kelas 2-2'**

Deg

Chanyeol membelalakan matanya, sontak ia kembali menegakkan tubuhnya dan mendengar siaran dengan seksama.

Seorang penyiar mulai melontarkan pertanyaannya

'**Kudengar kau mulai berpacaran dengan Park Chanyeol sang kapten basket?'**

Baekhyun tertawa hambar.

'**Aku juga dengar gosip itu, tapi ternyata aku hanya salah paham'**

Chanyeol semakin melebarkan matanya terkejut.

'**Sebenarnya Chanyeol tidak punya perasaan apa-apa padaku—'**

'**aku salah sangka, mengira dia menyukaiku karena kami sering bertatap mata—'**

'**makanya aku menembaknya'**

Seluruh penghuni Lucky Senior HighSchool tertawa mengejek mendengar siaran hari ini, tentang Byun Baekhyun yang salah sangka.

Sang penyiar tertawa.

'**parah sekali, kamu betul-betul pantas disebut Misunderstand Boy! Haha'**

"Dia..."

Chanyeol mengepalkan tangannya geram.

* * *

"Kamu memang bodoh ya~"

"Misunderstand Boy!"

"Bisa-bisanya~"

Sahut-sahut ejekan dari setiap murid yang Baekhyun lewati mulai terdengar, ia tak peduli soal itu. Baekhyun hanya tersenyum miris.

Perlahan Baekhyun melangkahkan kakinya ke suatu ruangan.

"Akhirnya tenang juga"Baekhyun menghela nafasnya berat

Baekhyun memutar Knop pintu, sampai...

BRAK

Seseorang dari arah berlawanan berlari kencang kearahnya, dan menghantam keras tubuh Baekhyun.

Deg

"Chanyeol?"

"wuah!~"

BRUK

Chanyeol terjatuh tepat menindih tubuh Baekhyun.

"Wa-waeyo?"

"Siaran apa tadi?!" Chanyeol menegakkan tubuhnya

"Ah, itu hanya untuk membersihkan namamu, dengan begini gosipnya bakal lenyap—"

Baekhyun tertawa hambar, Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun tak mengerti.

"Kasihkankan, kalau orang yang kau sukai jadi salah paham?"

Chanyeol membelalakan matanya..

"Demi..aku?"

Deg

Nyut

Nyut

'Lagi-lagi dadaku sakit'

Chanyeol menundukan kepalanya dalam

"Babo"

Chanyeol mendongakkan kepala menatap Baekhyun dengan tatapan sulit diartikan

"kamu bakal jadi bahan tertawaan seluruh sekolah kan?!"

Baekhyun melebarkan matanya.

'Dia.. mencemaskanku?'

Chanyeol mengalihkan pandangannya

'**brak'**

'itu sebabnya dia terburu-buru datang ya?'

Deg

Baekhyun menundukan kepalanya.

"Eungg... apa kau memang—" Chanyeol menjeda ucapannya.

Baekhyun mendongak, menatap Chanyeol yang juga sedang menatapnya.

"—menyukaiku?"

Chanyeol menatapnya lekat, baekhyun menghela nafas pelan

"Molla.."

"..."

"..."

"Baiklah, kuberi kau kesempatan—"

Deg

"Kalau bisa menciumku dalam waktu 3 hari, kau jadi pacarku"

"MWO?!"

* * *

**TBC?**

* * *

**Annyeong Chingudeul~ unta BubbleTea bawa fanfic baru~ unta sedang bereksperimen membuat fanfiction berpairing ChanBaek, kalau banyak peminatnya unta usahain buat lanjutin^^ kalau feelnya gak dapet unta minta maaf, kan ceritanya disini unta lagi bereksperimen :D**

**Yosh! Mianhae atas segala kekurangan pada fanfic ini~**

**REVIEW OR END?**


End file.
